


Billy's Best Birthdays Are Yet To Come But This One Is Pretty Bitchin'

by Olsies



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kink Exploration, Light Kink Exploration, M/M, Rimming, Top Steve Harrington, alcohol use, if i say clingy white top do i mean billy's shirt or steve harrington?, pregnancy kink exploration, steve is a clingy drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olsies/pseuds/Olsies
Summary: The apartment is dark when Billy opens the door.“Babe? I’m ho-”“Surprise!” A bunch of people yell, and Billy jumps as the lights come on, his heart thumping heavily in his chest. Steve comes over and puts one of thosestupidcone party hats on his head, taking care to make sure the plastic strap snaps against Billy’s neck, but not too hard.“Wha-”“Happy birthday, baby!” Steve kisses his cheek. Billy looks at him, confused.“My birthday isn't till next week,” he says, but kisses Steve hello.“Yeah, well, I wanted to do something nice for you, and it’s Friday, and you’ve been working so hard.” Steve’s talking fast, clearly not wanting Billy to be mad. But Billy’s not mad. He’s touched.“Steve, it’s fine,” Billy says gently. “No one’s ever thrown me a surprise party.” In point of fact, Billy hadn’t had a birthday party since his mom left.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, background jonathan/ofc, background nancy/robin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83
Collections: Harringrove Holiday Exchange 2020





	Billy's Best Birthdays Are Yet To Come But This One Is Pretty Bitchin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kishock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishock/gifts).



> Happy Holidays Kishock!! I hope you like this! It was a lot of fun to write.

Sitting down outside in a quiet courtyard on campus, Billy opens the brown lunch bag Steve had packed for him. Steve packing his lunch had started early in their relationship. The bags are quaint, but Steve always manages to fancy up the food. Like, instead of peanut butter, he uses almond butter, and instead of just bologna and Kraft cheese, he uses deli meat and cheese sliced at a deli counter with lettuce and tomato. Billy isn’t sure how Steve manages to not make the bread soggy with the tomato, but he doesn’t care. Steve also packs a piece of fruit and pretzels or chips. Desserts vary. Sometimes he gives Billy a Twinkie or a Ho Ho, but more often than not he packs something freshly baked- either by him or a bakery. And at the very bottom is _always_ a sappy ass note professing his love.

One time Steve had forgotten and Billy had been afraid to go home. At that point, they hadn’t really talked about the notes, but Billy kept everyone of them tucked away safely in his car. That night Billy had come in quietly and slipped into their room. Steve hadn’t even known he’d come home until he went to their bedroom for something and found Billy sitting rigidly on the bed. It took him almost a full hour to get Billy to talk, and the night ended with hugs and kisses and apologies and reassurances that they were fine.

After that, Steve never forgot again.

Today, Billy eats his lunch slowly, savors the almond butter and strawberry jam sandwich and the apple Steve had hand picked for him. After a bit, he opens a book and idly eats the pretzels as he reads.

When he’s done, he pulls out the note before putting all the trash back in the bag. After lighting a cigarette, he opens the note, smiling.

_Hey, baby. Hope your test went good. You’ve been working so hard and I’m so proud of you. Can’t wait to see you tonight. Love you. XOXOX_

Steve’s drawn a large heart around the whole note and Billy smiles. He tucks the note in his backpack. Between work at the garage and midterms, Billy has not had much time to spend with Steve.

After checking the time, Billy finds a pay phone and calls Steve.

“Hello, this is Steve.”

“It’s me.”

“Hey, baby, how are you?” Steve asks brightly.

“Pretty sure I flunked,” Billy says.

“Aww, babe, that bad?” Billy can hear Steve cooking in the background.

“What are you making?”

“Food,” Steve says. They laugh.

“Good food, I hope,” Billy says.

“It’s something you like,” Steve promises. “What time are you coming home?”

Licking his lips, Billy sighs. “Seven? Seven thirty? I have study group.”

“No chance of skipping tonight?” Steve asks, and Billy sighs.

“It’s for my biology class,” Billy explains.

To his great shame, Billy, who had managed to skate through all his classes in high school and left with a 4.0, is in danger of failing Bio 101.

“Ah.” Steve sounds disappointed.

“Everything ok?”

“Yeah, I just miss you.”

“I miss you, too, babe.” Billy pauses. “As soon as midterms are over, we’ll have a movie night, ok?”

“Ok.” Steve sounds a little bit lighter. “Love you, Billy.”

“Love you, too.” Billy hangs up and turns around to look at the campus. He finishes his cigarette and heads to the library.

He gets home closer to eight, and he’s tired. The apartment is dark when he opens the door.

“Babe? I’m ho-”

“Surprise!” A bunch of people yell, and Billy jumps as the lights come on, his heart thumping heavily in his chest. Steve comes over and puts one of those _stupid_ cone party hats on his head, taking care to make sure the plastic strap snaps against Billy’s neck, but not too hard.

“Wha-”

“Happy birthday, baby!” Steve kisses his cheek. Billy looks at him, confused.

“My birthday isn't till next week,” he says, but kisses Steve hello.

“Yeah, well, I wanted to do something nice for you, and it’s Friday, and you’ve been working so hard.” Steve’s talking fast, clearly not wanting Billy to be mad. But Billy’s not mad. He’s touched.

“Steve, it’s fine,” Billy says gently. “No one’s ever thrown me a surprise party.” In point of fact, Billy hadn’t had a birthday party since his mom left. Billy kisses Steve again, and several people surround them to spray them with silly string.

When they pull apart, Billy looks around, smiling. Max is there of course, holding El’s hand. Next to them are the rest of their friends, Dustin, Lucas, Mike, and Will. They are starting to come out of their gangly and awkward phases, ready to graduate high school soon. Billy is excited for them. They are getting out of Hawkins, and they are going places. Joyce and Bob are standing by a bowl of chips, and Billy can see Hopper lurking in the kitchen. Jonathan is standing in a corner taking pictures of everyone and everything. Billy and Steve’s roommates, Robin and Nancy are standing close to Joyce, both of them laughing. Robin is pointing at Steve, and looks over to see some silly string stuck to the back of his head.

Like the good boyfriend Billy is, he takes it out of Steve’s hair, and like the little shit he is, he shoves it down Steve’s shirt. Laughing harder, Steve tries to push him away, and get the grossness out of his shirt.

Nancy and Jonathan had decided to stay in Hawkins after Starcourt so they could be close to family if they were needed, both of them opting to go to a school two towns over. Most days they carpooled. It means long hours, but they make it work, and it’s not even _that_ awkward even though they aren’t dating anymore. They’d fizzled out a few months after Starcourt, and Billy can’t say he was surprised. Jonathan is an ok guy, but Nancy.

Nancy was so much better.

When she and Robin started dating, Steve and Jonathan were oblivious, something which Billy was eternally grateful for. Both of them would have been completely ridiculous.

By the time Nancy and Robin had told everyone they were dating, Steve and Billy had been going out for several months, so no worries there. Jonathan had been a little miffed, but then some girl in his English class asked him out, and he got over it. Billy is a little surprised that Jonathan’s girlfriend isn’t there, but she didn’t really seem to like big crowds, something Billy could respect.

It’s weird for Billy too to think about how he had been so angry and felt like he had no one when he and Max had moved to Hawkins.

And then Starcourt happened.

It had taken a long time for Billy to trust them. He couldn’t understand why El kept coming to the hospital to visit him with Max. Steve was usually there, too, because someone had to drive the girls. After months of them coming, even when he was mean, Billy realized that they weren’t going to leave him alone.

And then Steve started coming alone. At first Billy had straight up ignored him, but Steve just sat next to him, eating whatever snacks he brought, laughing at the TV.

After one extremely rough physical therapy session, Billy had turned to Steve and growled, “Why the fuck do you keep coming? I don’t fucking like you.”

Shrugging, Steve just said, “I figure if you _really_ didn’t want me to come, you’d tell the nurses to not let me in.”

Glaring, Billy didn’t say anything. After he left, he was tempted to tell the nurses to not let Steve in anymore, but he didn’t.

The next afternoon, El and Max came in alone.

“Where’s Steve?” Billy asked when it became apparent he wasn’t coming.

“He had stuff to do,” Max said. Crossing his arms over his chest, Billy leaned back against his pillows, glared down at his feet.

Three more days go by without Steve. Billy wanted to ask where he was, but he just scowled up at the ceiling.

On the fourth day, the girls came alone again, but they didn't stay long. It was Mike’s birthday and they were having a party. Billy pretended to not care, but it had been obvious that people were moving on with their lives, and he couldn’t blame them. He wouldn’t want to spend any more time with an asshole like himself than he had to.

He’d been laying on his side when he heard Steve come in an hour later. He didn’t even knock, just walked in like he owned the place. Billy rolled over and looked up at him. He wanted to ask where Steve had been, but his mouth wouldn’t work. Steve had a large pizza in his hand.

“Hey,” Steve said, and set the pizza on the movable table thing. “Hope you like anchovies.” Billy just scowled. “Kidding!” Billy opened the box and looked down at pepperoni and black olive. It looked good. Steve grabbed them some paper towels and handed some to Billy before helping himself to a slice and sitting in the visitor’s chair. He inhaled half his slice, and Billy was a little worried he was going to choke, but he didn't.

Taking another large bite, Steve looked over at Billy. Mouth full of food, Steve pointed with his pizza, “Take some.”

“Where have you been?”

Swallowing, Steve smirked as he looked at Billy. “I thought you didn’t like me.”

Rolling his eyes, Billy flipped him off and tugged a pepperoni off the pizza.

“I had to go away for the weekend,” Steve said when he’d finished his slice and got up for another. Billy looked over at him. “My mom and dad’s anniversary. I thought I could get out of it, but-” He shook his head. “I’m sorry, I should have told you I was leaving.”

“Like I care what you do,” Billy said. He peeled up some cheese and squished it between his fingers. After a bit he looked over at Steve who had fallen asleep sitting up, half finished slice of pizza on his chest. _He’s going to get grease all over his shirt_ , Billy had thought to himself, but there was nothing Billy could do about it.

Billy vowed to try to be nicer.

And he did.

Try.

He’d had no idea what to do, but it must have worked because when Billy was _finally_ released from the hospital, he went to live with Steve in his new apartment he’d just rented with Robin across town. Billy thinks it’s weird that they’ve rented a three bedroom, but he didn’t say anything, just let them take him home.

It’s still _months_ before anything happened with Steve, and even longer after that before they become ‘official.’

It had not always been easy, but that was ok. Billy didn’t expect it to be, but now he’s here. Surrounded by all these people who care about him.

Sighing, Billy looks down at his hands, sees the viney scars. Steve notices, and kisses him gently.

“You ok, B?”

“Yeah,” Billy says. He doesn’t know what to say, so he just asks,” Where’s the beer?”

Robin and Nancy cheer loudly holding up their beers, and Steve produces a few more cans. After opening their drinks and dragging Jonathan over, the five young people bang their cans together, and chug.

When his beer is gone, he belches and tosses his bag aside. They spend the night playing board games and eating pizza. Steve had made Billy’s favorite cake (which Steve makes sure to smash a good amount onto Billy’s face), and it is so good.

By the time the older adults take the teens home, Billy is buzzed and feeling good.

“Ready to get really fucked up, Hargrove?” Nancy asks and pulls out a deck of cards while Robin searches the cabinets for a cup.

“No!” Steve shouts, laughing. “No kings’s cup!”

“Aww, baby, it’s my birthday,” Billy says.

“Your birthday isn't till next week, asshole,” Steve replies, and Billy laughs.

“Found it!” Robin calls from the kitchen. Belching loudly, she comes out with a large cup.

“Bee,” Steve whines. Billy holds out a hand and Steve takes it. Tugging gently, Billy pulls Steve into his lap. Steve curls up and giggles when Billy kisses his neck.

“Come on, babe. It’s my birthday party.”

“He just doesn’t want to play because he always loses,” Jonathan points out. Robin puts the large cup down and walks off again to get them fresh drinks.

“Is Delilah coming?” Robin asks from the kitchen. Delilah is Jonathan’s girlfriend.

“Yeah, she should be here any minute.”

“Work?” Billy asks Jonathan, who just nods. “You two staying over?” Jonathan opens his mouth to say something, but Billy shakes his head. “Let me rephrase that, you two are staying over. No drinking and driving. Can’t ruin my birthday. Steve would have to kill you.” Jonathan rolls his eyes, but someone knocks and he gets up to answer the door. Delilah comes in and waves at everyone.

Eventually Steve agrees to play, and manages to not lose until the very end. Groaning, he chugs the beer in the large cup, a good portion spilling all over his chest, but everyone’s drunk so they just laugh. After that, he becomes absolutely impossible. He can barely keep his hands off of Billy or his eyes open.

Robin and Nancy lay in a pile just laughing at them as Steve tries to kiss Billy but keeps missing his mouth. Steve whines.

“Billy, the room won’t stop moving.”

“Aww, babes, I think it’s time for bed,” Billy says. Steve whines again.

“Don’t wanna. Wanna hold you,” Steve mumbles and the women laugh harder. Steve glares at them.

“Come on, pretty boy,” Billy says. He picks up Steve and carries him bridal style to their bedroom. He looks at the women, but they’ve started making out, so he ignores them. Jonathan and Delilah are nowhere to be seen, but the guest room door is closed, so Billy assumes they are in there. He carries his very intoxicated boyfriend back to their room.

He’s tempted to throw Steve on the bed, but is afraid Steve might puke, and has zero interest in taking care of sick and sobbing Steve, because Steve always cries when he is drunk and throws up.

Gently, Billy stretches Steve on the bed and Steve smiles up at him.

“I love you so much, baby,” Steve says.

“I love you, too. Pants on or off?”

Groaning, Steve looks down at his legs and giggles. He knows what Steve is thinking, but there’s no way anything is happening that night. Rolling his eyes, Billy undoes Steve’s pants. He tugs them off while Steve mumbles about how much he loves Billy, and how lucky he is to have him in his life.

After taking off his own clothes, Billy stretches out next to Steve who begins to rub Billy’s belly.

“Hey, Billy?”

“Hmm?”

“I want to have a baby.”

Snorting, Billy starts to tug his hand away, but Steve clutches tighter. Surely, Steve must be joking.

“I’m serious, B.”

“Yeah. Seriously shitfaced,” Billy says and kisses Steve’s shoulder.

“Billy,” he whines. “I want a _baby_.”

“You have six.”

“Wha-” Steve starts and stops, shaking his head, no. “I want a baby with _you_. I want-” He huffs a little, his hand makes small circular motions. “I want to put a baby in you.”

Snorting, Billy kisses Steve’s shoulder. “I don’t think it works like that, hon.”

“I want us to have a baby,” Steve repeats. He scoots down the bed a little so he’s even with Billy’s stomach. “I think you would look _so hot_ carrying my baby. You’d be _so fucking beautiful._ ” He’s hiccuping so hard Billy’s sure it hurts.

Sighing, Billy pinches Steve’s side. “If I say yes, will you shut up and go to sleep?” Steve shoves his face into Billy’s chest.

“So mean,” Steve whispers. Smiling, Billy kisses his hair and wonders how much Steve will remember in the morning, and if this would become A Thing.

It isn’t that he is opposed to kids, adoption and fostering were things he’d been thinking about for a very long time, but he was worried. Billy knew he was no Bob Newby, but he also knew he wasn’t Neil. He just had no idea what to do with kids.

Snuffling in his sleep, Steve pulls Billy closer, and Billy squeezes him. He kisses the other man’s hair and falls asleep quickly.

The next morning, Billy wakes up to Steve groaning. He’s sitting up, head in his hands.

“I think I’m dying,” Steve says. Billy rubs Steve’s back gently. Steve moans again.

“Need a trash can?” Billy asks.

“Mmm…” Steve starts making retching noises. He gets up and rushes off to the bathroom. Slowly, Billy gets up and follows him. He doesn’t touch Steve, just grabs a washcloth and gets it damp with cool water while Steve pukes into the toilet. He flushes when he’s done and wipes his mouth on the back of his hand while Billy puts the cloth on the back of Steve’s neck. Sighing, Steve leans on the toilet and looks up at Billy.

“How are you not more hung over?” Steve whines, and Billy smiles down at him.

“I didn’t lose at king’s cup,” Billy explains, and Steve groans again.

“Never playing that game again.”

“I’m gonna go get you some water.”

“Thank you, baby,” Steve says. Smiling, Billy gets up to go to the kitchen. The two other bedroom doors are closed, so he quietly walks through the apartment to the kitchen.

After getting two glasses of water, Billy goes back to the bedroom to find Steve curled up on his side, eyes closed. Slowly, Billy sits next to Steve on the bed, holding out a glass. Sitting up and groaning, Steve accepts the cup, takes a sip, and leans into Billy.

“You gonna be ok?” Billy asks as he rests his head on Steve’s. Sighing, Steve shrugs.

“I’m never drinking again.”

“I’ll believe that when I see it. Or don’t.” He smirks. When Steve moans again, Billy tenses but Steve doesn’t get up, just sits there keeping his eyes closed. Stroking his hair, Billy takes a deep breath and kisses him. They sit in silence for a long time, sipping their water and leaning close.

Just when Billy thinks Steve has fallen back to sleep, Steve clears his throat.

“Hey, Billy.”

“Hmm?”

“Did-” He hesitates and shakes his head a little. “Never mind.”

“What, babe?” Billy asks.

“Nothing, it’s nothing. I don’t want to know.”

“You don’t want to know what?” Billy asks. He doesn’t know why he’s pushing, has a feeling he knows what Steve is trying to ask. For whatever reason, Billy wants to hear Steve say he wants a baby when he’s sober even though Billy _knows_ there is no way they could actually take care of a child just then. They could barely take care of themselves most days.

“Did I say anything… super- Did-” He sits up and takes a sip of his water and looks over at Billy. “Did I say I wanted to put a baby in you?” Billy leans over and gently kisses Steve’s cheek.

“Yeah. You did.”

Groaning, Steve tries to lean away from Billy, but Billy pulls him close, holds him gently to his chest.

“I thought you were really cute,” Billy says. Steve huffs and wraps his fingers in Billy’s shirt.

“I was drunk.”

“No shit? You were?”

“Why are you so mean?” Steve asks.

“Because you love it,” Billy whispers. They fall silent for a moment, and then Billy asks, “Is this something we need to talk about?”

“Billy. It’s impossible for me to make you fat and pregnant,” Steve says. “I know you’re struggling in biology, but I’m sure even you know that.” Billy pinches his side, and Steve winces and whines.

Rolling his eyes, Billy sighs. “Fuck you,” he mutters but lets it go. If this is something, now is not the time.

***

Some time the next week, Billy calls home before leaving campus. He’s running late and is annoyed because Steve had asked him to pick up _something_ from the store, but for the life of him, Billy _cannot_ remember what.

After a few rings, Steve picks up. “Yello.”

“Babe, what did you need me to get from the store?”

“Are you still on campus?”

“Yeah, but I’m about to leave. I got caught up in stuff, I’m sorry.”

Sighing, Steve says, “Chips and bathroom cleaner.”

“Which ones?”

“We’re out of Cheetos, but if there’s something else that looks good…” Steve sounds distracted.

“And the cleaner.”

“Just some Lysol. Babe, I’m sure you can figure it out. I gotta go. Love you.” He hangs up before Billy can say _I love you_ back. The change clangs in the phone as Billy hangs up.

Wondering what he could have possibly done now, Billy lights another cigarette as he walks to his car.

At the grocery store, Billy grabs some chips and Lysol. He hesitates in front of the cookies and grabs a box of Nilla Wafers.

A few minutes later, he pulls up in front of the apartment and looks up at their balcony. He can’t see anyone, but this isn’t surprising. Slowly, he gets out of the car and walks into the building. After grabbing the mail, he lights another cigarette as he gets on the elevator. An older woman steps in after him. After looking him up and down, she sniffs.

Blowing out some smoke, Billy asks, “Can I help you with something?”

The woman sniffs again. Billy shifts his weight, licks his lips.

“Like what you see?” He drawls. He’s wearing loose jeans with rips in the knees and a tight tank top that shows off his arms, a flannel tied around his waist. He looks good and he knows it. Not that he cares what this woman thinks. Logically he knows she’s upset about the cigarette, but he’s already on edge because of the phone call with Steve and he needs to let off a little steam.

The woman eventually says, “You’re a pig.” Billy smirks and the elevator door dings and opens. Billy glances over. It isn’t his floor and no one is waiting to get on.

“This your floor, ma’am?” Billy asks in his most polite tone. He takes another puff on his cigarette. The woman doesn’t say anything as she exits, but she looks back as the door closes, and Billy winks. The woman scoffs.

“Homophobic bitch,” he mutters when the elevator moves again. He wonders if she’s going to tell the super. He sighs and finishes his cigarette, putting the butt out on the bottom of his shoe as he walks out of the elevator.

After unlocking the door, Billy drops his backpack by the door.

“Honey, I’m home. I come bearing gifts of Cheetos and bathroom cleaner, as requested.” There is a loud bang from the kitchen.

“Baby?”

Dropping the groceries, Billy rushes around the corner to find Robin and Nancy giggling. They’d knocked over a bottle of alcohol and they were clearly on their way out.

“Sorry, Billy,” Nancy says, smiling widely.

“Where’s Steve?” He asks. She points towards the balcony, and Billy sighs. Steve has a whole little romantic setup going, but Billy isn’t sure why. “Are you two going out?”

“Yeah,” Robin says. “You guys have the apartment all to yourselves.” She winks and Billy rolls his eyes.

“Have a good night.” He walks away. He grabs the cookies, but leaves the rest by the door. He goes out to the balcony, and Steve looks up.

“Hey, B.”

“Hey, Steve.” Billy offers the box. Steve smiles and shakes his head, no. “What’s all this about?”

Steve smiles wider. “You’re so overworked.” He points to a side table. There’s a box of Twinkies with a bow on it and a card. “It’s your birthday.”

“We already celebrated my birthday last week.”

“Yeah, but _today_ is your birthday. Don’t you want to celebrate your birthday _on_ your birthday?”

Billy shrugs. “I was never one for birthdays.”

Steve scoffs a little. “Not even when you were a kid?”

“Especially _not_ when I was a kid.”

Steve starts to say something, but stops himself. Instead, he pulls Billy in for another kiss, licking his way into a mouth. Billy wraps his arms around Steve pulling him closer until his back is up against the glass. They break apart laughing.

“We should eat,” Steve murmurs. “And then…” He rubs his nose against Billy’s and kisses him again. When they break apart, Billy doesn’t want to let Steve go, but he does so the other man can get them food. They sit close and Billy can’t stop smiling.

As they sit their eating dessert, Billy looks at Steve.

“Can I tell you something?” Billy asks.

“Of course, B. You can tell me anything.”

“I haven’t liked my birthday since I was a kid.” Taking his hand, Steve waits. “My mom left not long after my eighth birthday. It had been such a shit day. They kept fighting in the next room. None of my friends wanted to play with me after that.”

“Sounds lonely.”

“It was,” Billy says. “That’s when I decided giving a shit about anything was stupid.”

“When you were eight?”

“When I was eight.” He pauses. “My dad never really seemed to give a shit. Not just about me, about anything. About anyone. He pretended to care. Women were hurling themselves at him practically, and he just burned through them. None of them stayed once they realized what my dad was like. Except Susan.” He takes a bite of the cake Steve had made from scratch. It is good, and Billy tells him so. Steve squeezes his hand. “I didn’t want to care. But Max was there. And all I could do was be _angry_ because time after time, Susan would defend Max, but never me.”

“She never defended you when your dad would beat the shit out of you?” Steve asks, shocked.

“Not even once. When she first moved in, she would sometimes come check up on me after. I just told her to fuck off. She gave up after a while.”

“Dude, that’s so fucked up.”

Shrugging, Billy says, “I think she was afraid of him, afraid of what he might do to Max. So I just stayed angry.”

“Why are you telling me this, B?” Steve asks. They almost _never_ talk about this kind of stuff, never about their childhoods, Billy especially.

Leaning over, Billy whispers into his ear, “Because I was thinking, if this is how all my birthdays are going to be from now on, maybe I can learn to like birthdays.”

“Ah- All your birthdays?” Steve asks. “I- I have to-” Billy smirks and kisses his cheek. Steve looks down at his hands.

“Yes, Steve. Every birthday for the rest of our lives.”

Steve looks up. “The rest of our-” Billy pushes into Steve’s space, pulling him close, licking into his mouth. He tastes like cake and frosting. Billy pushes closer, grips Steve’s side, holding tightly to his shirt. Moaning, Steve gets up and straddles Billy, kissing him back. He grinds into Billy, and Billy moans, breaking the kiss. Billy breathes into his neck. He leaves open mouthed kisses all over the soft skin, and clings to the back of Steve’s shirt.

“I love you so much, Stevie,” Billy murmurs into his neck as Steve slides his hands down the back of Billy’s shirt.

They kiss gently, both of them sighing softly.

“Love you, Billy.” Steve kisses the end of his nose as Billy clutches tightly to him. They share long, soft lazy kisses. Normally they go fast and they go hard, but not tonight.

This is something else. And Billy likes it. He likes it a lot.

When they pull apart, Steve’s pupils are blown and he’s having trouble catching his breath. Clearly, he likes it too. Billy smiles and kisses the corner of his mouth.

“Is there anything else you have planned, pretty boy? Or are you ready to take me to bed?” Billy asks.

Blushing, Steve gently shakes his head. “We can- We can go to bed. If that’s what _you_ want. It’s your birthday.”

“I’m ready for you to take me to bed,” Billy murmurs. They get up slowly and walk into the apartment. It’s quiet and empty, Nancy and Robin gone off to their party. They slip through to their bedroom and close the door.

They silently help each other undress before they fall into bed. There is no light except the bright streetlight, but it’s enough for Billy to make out the moles that cover Steve’s body. He thinks about the time they got high and Billy had straddled him so he could play connect the dots with a Sharpie. He’d mostly drawn dicks, because of course he did, but he’d also drawn a little heart on Steve’s hip where he was sure to see it.

Steve had frantically scrubbed at his body the next morning, and while the dicks had gone fairly quickly, the heart had stayed for a long time.

Billy touches this spot with his thumb before kissing Steve’s mouth. They keep kissing softly, and Billy can’t help the soft little huffs of pleasure coming out of him. When Steve tries to speed things up, Billy grips at his hips, and Steve slows back down. He runs his fingers up and down Billy’s neck and chest gently and Billy feels like his whole body is on fire.

Pressing a kiss into the corner of his mouth, Steve whispers, “You want it like this? All soft and slow?”

Opening his mouth to respond, all Billy manages is a soft little squeak.

“Ok, baby. It is your birthday after all.” They go back to kissing for a few minutes before Steve breaks the kiss again. “Rollover,” Steve whispers and Billy does as he’s told. Sometimes he likes to be a brat, but not tonight. Not tonight. He watches Steve lean over and grab the lube. He stretches out over Billy, kissing his shoulder a few times before kissing his way down, down, down.

Billy sighs. He knows what’s coming next and he can feel himself begin to leak as Steve sets the lube on the bed so he can gently cup both of Billy’s ass cheeks, squeezing and massaging gently.

When Steve finally pulls his cheeks apart and leans in, tongue and lips ghosting, teasing at Billy’s pucker, Billy lets out a small gasp. When Steve begins to slowly open him up with his mouth, Billy has to wrap his arms around his pillow and cling as he gasps and moans. Steve’s tongue knows all the secret places and it’s almost too much, but then Steve is backing off, rubbing his thighs and ass until Billy’s breathing slows.

And then Billy hears the lube bottle open, and he groans again.

Steve fingers him open with the same gentle pace, working him till he is loose and sloppy with too much lube, but Billy doesn’t care. When Steve’s satisfied, his fingers stop moving and Billy whines again.

“Like this or do you wanna face me?” Steve asks.

Billy thinks about this for a minute. “Wanna see you,” he says so softly he’s not sure Steve can hear him, but then Steve pulls out his fingers and wipes them on the bed spread.

When Billy doesn't immediately flip over, Steve asks, “Need help?”

Flipping him off, Billy grins and rolls onto his back. He spreads his legs around Steve who kisses his way up Billy’s body. He lays on top of him, covering him, and they go back to kissing for several long minutes before Billy rocks his hips up and starts making these impatient little sounds.

“Ok, ok.” Steve strokes his cheek. Shushes him. He reaches between them, checks to make sure Billy is still loose, and then begins to inch his way in slowly. It’s almost maddening how Steve sinks in a little, pulls back, and then sinks a little further in, but Billy loves it.

When he’s fully in, Steve just goes back to kissing Billy and they enjoy the closeness. As he grips tightly to Steve, his fingers digging into the back of his neck and his hair. Billy almost wishes that this could go on forever, just him full of Steve, both of them just slowly kissing, but then Steve moves his hips.

Billy breaks the kiss to let out a soft, needy moan. Steve kisses his neck, licking and sucking so softly it makes him shake a little. And Billy can feel every inch of Steve inside of him with every gentle thrust.

“Like this, right, baby?” Steve asks between kisses.

“Yeah, Stevie. Just like this.” They go back to kissing Billy just loses himself in the moment, in the movement. When Steve wraps a hand around his dick, Billy feels himself clench around Steve and they both gasp. Billy gently tugs on Steve’s hair as he goes back kissing Billy’s neck.

Billy feels his orgasm draw closer and closer and he tips over when Steve bites at his neck a little harder than he probably meant to, lost in his own building orgasm. Billy comes with a soft moan, and keeps making soft sounds while Steve works him through the aftershocks.

Steve starts to pull out, but Billy holds him still. “Want you to come in me,” Billy murmurs, and Steve lets out a little noise.

“Fuck,” Steve murmurs. He moves a little faster but then tries to slow himself. He doesn’t last much longer, comes with a loud groan into Billy’s neck and then he just lays there as his dick softens. Billy closes his eyes and he must doze off because he finds himself jerking awake as Steve tries to pull out. There’s a soft squelching noise and they both giggle.

“Want a bath?” Billy asks as he sits up.

Sighing softly, Steve nods. “Yeah, come on.”

Without bothering with clothes they walk across the hall to the bathroom. They shower off first, getting rid of most of the cum and sweat before they begin to fill the tub. They wash each other’s hair and just enjoy the rare time alone in the apartment. 

Billy sits with his back to Steve’s chest, holding his hands lightly over his chest. Billy can’t remember the last time he’s felt this relaxed and cared for.

“I’ve never dated anyone half as good as you,” Billy murmurs. Steve blushes and opens his mouth to deny it but stops when Billy squeezes his hand. “This is _the best_ birthday I have _ever_ had. Thank you. Thank you so much.” He kisses Steve’s knuckles. “I love you.”

Clearing his throat a few times, Steve says, “Love you.” His voice is raspy, like he’s about to cry, which happens sometimes, and Billy wants to make fun of him for it, just a little, but when he opens his mouth to say something, all that comes out is a shaky laugh. Apparently he’s a little emotional too.

They fall silent again, and Billy rubs one of his eyes without letting go of Steve’s hand.

“Hey, Stevie?” Billy whispers.

“Hmm?”

“Earlier, were you thinking about getting me pregnant?”

He’s not at all prepared for Steve’s reaction. Water sloshes all over the place as Steve clutches tightly to Billy, squeezing him so tightly as he shoves his face into Billy’s neck. Billy smiles as he strokes the back of Steve’s hands with his thumbs.

“Yeah, Billy. I was,” Steve whispers into his neck.

Billy considers this for a moment. “We should try that some time. For fun, you know? Could be hot.”

Steve lets out a weird sort of giggle and doesn’t let go of his grip around Billy’s chest for another full minute.

When they get out, they walk back to their room where Steve changes the blankets and sheets and they fall into the bed, both of them exhausted.

After they settle, Billy kisses Steve’s mouth again. They lay facing each other and hold hands in the space between them. Billy lays there and watches as Steve starts to nod off and eventually fall asleep. Billy’s not far behind, but he kisses the back of Steve’s hand.

He can’t believe how lucky he’s gotten. Not one but two birthdays both orchestrated by his beautiful boyfriend who just wanted to take care of him and give him all the nice things. Even things he didn’t know he wanted. He smiles a little as he pushes his way into Steve’s arms, and Steve pulls him close without really waking. He mumbles something, but nothing Billy understands.

“Love you, pretty boy,” Billy whispers as he closes his eyes and falls asleep.


End file.
